1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle wheel.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional aluminum vehicle wheel which is cast by means of a low pressure casting method is required to be shock tested and to a rotary bending test to determine if the wheel satisfies safety standards.